


Haptic Touch

by SanmosOnDiscord



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Batgord - Freeform, Batman feels what his suit feels, Batsuit fetish, Cowl fetish, Gordon knows this too, I love this pairing, Kink, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Sexual Content, Some Plot, Sub Bruce, Yaoi, because Bruce doesn’t sub enough, dom Gordon, haptic touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanmosOnDiscord/pseuds/SanmosOnDiscord
Summary: After getting injured while being chased by the GCPD, Gordon gets Batman back to his cave. What Gordon doesn’t know is Batman’s suit is Haptic, and he feels Gordon’s every touch tenfold. Things escalate from there.
Relationships: Batgord, Batman/Gordon, Bruce Wayne/Jim Gordon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Haptic Touch

His breathing was ragged as he slumped against the alley wall. His hand was pressed against his abdomen, where a lucky bullet had managed to puncture his armor. He glanced down to see hot blood seeping through his gloved fingers. Cursing, he reached into his belt and pulled out a small device, speaking into it. “Batmobile. Rendezvous at my location.”

Suddenly, a blinding light.

Squinting and glancing up, he noticed one of the GCPS helicopters shining a spotlight in his alley. He cursed, forcing his feet to move and running in the other direction, dropping a series of smoke pellets behind to cover his tracks.

He’d been chased by the GCPD for weeks now, ever since the intervention by the new mayor of Gotham, Carmine Falcone. Desperate for the disappearance of Batman and complete control of the GCPD, Falcone had sent the entire police force after the vigilante. There was enough men in the streets to keep Gotham safe without him, but the number of non-corrupt men in those officer cars was questionable. Gordon had done all he can to stop it, but to no avail. Falcone controlled this city, and his men.

Batman had managed to lose the chopper by leaping through a broken window of an abandoned building. He held his breath as he watched the spotlight sweep by.

After several minutes, the Batmobile rolled to a quiet stop beside the alley he hid within.

He gripped the windowsill and leaped over until his feet landed outside.

Immediately, his vision blurred, and every light was too bright and bleary.

He groaned, taking two steps towards the Batmobile before falling to his knees. Blood was pouring out of him. He had to get back to the batcave, patch himself up.

Alfred wasn’t here to help. He’d forced him to take an extended vacation.

Dick was in Bludhaven.

Inhaling sharply at the pain, he glanced up at the Batmobile with doubled vision. He attempted to rise to his feet again, only to collapse back on his hands and knees.

A light shone over his cape and cowl from behind, leaving his shadow on the Batmobile.

Panicked, he glanced behind him, seeing the silhouette of a cop making his way towards him.

Batman ground his teeth, reaching into his belt and producing a batarang. He held it weakly over his head, preparing to attack if the officer drew his gun.

Then, a familiar voice.

“Batman?”

Batman’s gritty expression softened to the voice. “Jim?”

Batman barely recognized his trench coat through blurred vision as Gordon quickened his pace, moving to Batman’s side. “Jesus, you’re injured.”

Batman shook his head, or, tried to through the pain wracking his abdomen. Luckily, the wound wasn’t fatal, but he’d pass out from blood loss soon. He attempted to rise to his feet again. “Get—  out  of here.  _Now_. Before they see you.”

He collapsed again, only for Gordon to break his fall. His suit of armor made him twice as heavy than he should be. “Forget it, old friend. You can barely stand on your own.”

Swinging Batman’s arm over his shoulders, Gordon half-carried, half-dragged Batman towards his car. “I’m taking you to a hospital.”

Batman protested but Gordon wasn’t listening.

The roof of the Batmobile swung open. Gordon frowned as he realized it had no doors. “How the hell you expect to get in here when you’re dying?”

“There’s usually help.” Batman grunted.

Gordon frowned. Judging by the way he said that, whoever usually helped him wasn’t here.

“It’s alright,” He said lowly. “I’ve got you this time.”

With all his strength, he struggled to push the bat’s body into the Batmobile, with Batman getting himself in the rest of the way.

Gordon raced around to the driver’s side and leaped into the driver’s seat. He stared dumbfounded at the plethora of buttons and knobs. The only thing that looked familiar was the steering wheel.

“Computer,” Batman groaned. “Autopilot. Home.”

“Affirmative.” The Batmobile slowly peeled itself away from the alley.

Gordon frowned. “Computer, autopilot to the nearest hospital!”

“Insufficient voice authorization.”

“Fuck.”

Batman’s victorious smirk quickly turned into an expression of pain as blood squirted from the wound. Gordon glanced at the injured vigilante with panic etched into his features. “Damn you. Not gonna sit here while you bleed out.”

Acting quickly, he took off his trench coat and shirt, using them to attempt to stop the bleeding. But he couldn’t reach the wound through all the armor.

“This shit is supposed to keep you safe.” He grumbled as he looked for latches or some kind of release button to take off the armor. “How the hell does this come off?”

Batman stilled Gordon’s hands by clasping one with his gloved hand. He guided it to a latch near his rib cage, and Gordon felt it  click . Batman guided his hand across the armor to the rest of the latches, and soon the whole thing came off in one piece. Gordon stopped for a heartbeat as he stared at Batman’s rippling muscle and mass of scars, casting shadows across his body beneath the red light of the Batmobile. While Gordon applied pressure to the bullet wound with one hand, the other ran across his torso, feeling out the scars. “You’ve given so much for this city.” He glanced down at the bullet wound in anger. “I’ll fix this. All of this. I promise.”

Batman realized that Gordon couldn’t be allowed to see where he was going. He’d figure out Bruce’s identity if he did.

“Batmobile,” He said again, leaning forward. “Tint windows.”

He groaned and collapsed back into the chair, while Gordon made sure he stayed still by pressing a hand against his chest.

Soon, a second pair of windows rolled up, completely blocking the view of outside. Gordon didn’t care. All his attention was focused on the injured vigilante.

Batman gazed back at the commissioner through the haze of agony. Even behind the white lenses of his cowl, Gordon could see the longing in his gaze. It had felt like years since he’d last seen him. Their last rooftop rendezvous. The last time they’d kissed.

“How are you feeling?” What Jim really meant to say was,  _I’ve missed you._

Batman reached out to try and touch his face, but fell short inches from the disorientation.

Gordon took his hand and guided it to his face. He sank into the gloved hand, caressing his cheek.

Batman inhaled softly and stiffened, as if he could feel his skin.

Gordon wasn’t used to this. He was used to Batman being a mysterious presence in the dark, and his kisses and touches being just as dark and mysterious. To see him bleeding out like this was alarming. That, and the bare skin of his torso and mess of scars on his skin reminded him of just how  human  he was.

The batmobile bounced and crashed through the maze of Gotham, the computer taking the back roads and avoiding any vehicle that belonged to the GCPD. A system Lucius Fox created the last time Batman was being chased.

Their seats however, were gyrostabilized.

“You got something at your cave to take care of this?” Gordon gestured with a flick of his head at the fabric he was using to stop the wound from bleeding.

Batman grimaced. “Med bay.”

Finally, the Batmobile rolled to a stop, and the roof slid open.

Gordon glanced up, realizing they were no longer in a dirty city with towering skyscrapers, but in a large cave with vast river and waterfall systems. A series of computers and labs were nestled in different levels, but conveniently, a medical bay was situated right next to where the Batmobile had self parked.

Gordon didn’t have time to sight see. The bat needed him.

After five minutes trying to get him out of the car, Gordon dragged him to the med bay, following instructions on where to find the equipment, and how to clean the wound. The bullet had gone clean through, so there was nothing to take out. But cauterizing the wound had been a nightmare for him. He felt every twitch and small groan The Batman produced tenfold, as if he were sharing his pain.

By the time they were done, Gordon dropped the equipment on the table beside him and braced his hands on the table Batman laid on, leaning forward, as if the job had taken much out of him. “I’m never doing that again.”

Batman gave a weak smile, making Gordon’s heart pound. “You might have to.”

“What do you—“

Batman sat upright, ignoring the pain it brought them, turning towards the Batmobile.

Gordon frowned, grabbing his wrists and forcing him to lay back down. Why Batman didn’t protest, he didn’t know.

“I need to go back out there.” Batman stated plainly. “Joker’s still on the loose.”

“I don’t think the Joker is what we need to worry about right now. That wound still needs to heal.”

“There’s no time.”

“There’ll be plenty of time once my men are off the streets when they realize you’re gone. Change my mind.”

Batman glared at him, and Gordon immediately became hard beneath the gaze of the Bat Glare. “Uhh— I don’t—“

Batman continued glaring, realizing it’s effect was working.

Just, in a way he knew they both wanted.

His glare never wavering, his hands moved to undo Gordon’s belt.

Soon, he felt the cool air of the cave hit his loose dick as it was slowly rising into erection. Batman’s gloved hand roved up and down Gordon’s hips slowly across his bare skin. Gordon’s breath came out rapidly as Batman touched him in a way nobody else could, his Glare never wavering from Gordon’s eyes.

Gordon faltered beneath the intimate eye contact, his breath growing heavier. “God, Batman.”

Batman wanted to reach out and bury Gordon in the crook of his body. But his limbs still felt weak from the blood loss.

Sensing his want, Gordon moved closer, fitting snugly between his armored legs, pressing against his manhood. Batman inhaled sharply at the contact. “ _Jim_ ,” He said incredulously.

Gordon stared in confusion. “You... You feel that?”

“Suit’s... Haptic Touch response...” Batman groaned.

Gordon thought for a moment.

Then, he reached out and caressed the side of Batman’s cowl. Batman closed his eyes and shuddered, leaning into his touch. Goosebumps rose on Gordon’s skin from the sounds he was making Batman produce. Gordon’s hand moved down from his bat ear to his mouth, running his thumb across his bottom lip. Bruce wanted to take it into his mouth and  _suck_ , but he held his self control. Normally he would’ve topped and fucked Gordon into the batsignal during their nightly meetings, but with his bulletwound, he was completely at Gordon’s mercy. 

Gordon leaned in and pressed wet kisses against Batman’s cowled neck, slowly grinding his crotch against Batman’s. He could feel the vibration response in Batman’s suit between their dicks, and he tensed.

Gordon let one of his hands rest lightly atop the bandaged injury, the other traveling up and down the length of Batman’s torso, feeling every scar and stopping at his bullet wound. “I’ll make this up to you,” He whispered into his ear. 

Gordon slowly, achingly undid his belt, letting it slip to the floor before he began working on his fly. Batman fought to bring himself to sit upright and do it quickly for him, but Gordon just softly pushed him back down as he groaned in agony, pleasure and anticipation. “Jim,  _please_ ,” Bruce breathed, the shape of his lenses giving away his true desire. His eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes shut and teeth grinding. He needed him, now. 

Gordon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Batman’s exposed lips, sharing his taste of cigarettes. “I like hearing you beg, son.”

Soon, his pants were gone, and he was completely naked before The Bat.

Jim searched around for the clasps that would allow him to remove the armored leggings. 

After their countless rooftop “meetings”, Jim was familiar with the mechanics of both his belt and his pants.

He undid the belt first, letting it slip off him and lay flat on the table beneath him. Then, he undid the clasps on his pants, and they clattered to the floor in pieces. Gordon rummaged around the compartments of his belt, and Batman raised his head, knowing exactly what he was looking for. 

Gordon finally found it. A small blue capsule. He pressed down and let the viscous gel slither into his hand. Bat Lube. A type Batman had specifically designed for them both. 

Batman took out a small device from his belt again and spoke into it. “Batmobile... Approach.” He groaned when he felt Jim insert a finger inside him, stretching his walls, testing the waters. 

The batmobile purred softly and wheeled slowly towards them. Getting the idea, Jim took Batman towards the batmobile’s hood instead of the medical exam table. Seeing the Batman leaning back on the hood of his car and his pelvis exposed to him excited him. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he took Batman’s rising dick in his hands and stroked before pressing their dicks together and thrusting, rubbing them together.

The Batmobile purred and vibrated beneath them, bouncing back after each thrust, keeping Gordon moving. Batman made small, soft, needy grunts and groans and he gripped Jim’s arm with a gloved hand. “Jim... need you... inside...”

Gordon’s eyes lit up at the realization that Batman was begging for him. “About damn time I dommed you.”

Grabbing The Batman’s bare legs and being careful not to injure him further, he positioned them over his shoulders and around his neck so his ankles dangled at his back. Gordon pushed closer until he was aligned at his entrance. He pushed inside him, all the way in, his dick reaching his prostrate and then going in deeper. He shut his eyes as he moved inside Batman, as if experiencing something entirely new. 

Batman shut his mouth, not trusting his own voice, but he couldn’t help it. He moaned for Jim, his body shuddering. His head thumped back against the surface of his car, the vibrations causing his senses to heighten. 

“How does that feel?” Gordon murmured, stroking the side of his cowl again, letting the Haptic Touch let him know he was caressing his neck. He’d waited to do this for so long. To have access to a part of the Bat nobody else would have. “To be fucked on the hood of your car.”

He thrust again, and his dick hit a sensitive area, and Batman let out a loud moan, the sound ricocheting off the walls of his cave, startling the bats. He tightened his legs around Gordon’s body, pulling him closer, pushing him deeper inside. Gordon presses kisses along Batman’s bare torso, tracing the invisible lines where his bat symbol would usually be on his chest. Batman could barely breathe, let alone think straight. His sense of reason was gone while he was at Gordon’s mercy. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t capable of getting up and stopping.

He just didn’t want to. 

Especially when it came to Gordon. He let him do whatever he wanted with his body, having denied him the freedom to do so for too long. 

He berated himself for not letting him do it sooner. 

Gordon thrusted into him, their bodies sliding against each other. He was coated in a layer of sweat, and his cum was leaking onto the surface of the batmobile, lessening the friction between Batman’s body and the hood. It gave him goosebumps. 

Gordon’s muscles tightened, and Batman knew what was coming next. He felt him fill his ass as he came inside him, letting out a shaky breath. He glanced down and noticed Batman still hadn’t come, so he pulled himself out, his cock slick with cum, and pressed it up against Batman’s dick. Gordon grabbed hold of both sides of the Batmobile, rubbing their dicks together until Batman’s erection was satiated and he was breathing heavily with his head tilted back. 

Gordon leaned against the batmobile with the faint trace of a smile playing on his lips. He did this. Something nobody else could. 

Pushing himself onto the hood of the batmobile, Gordon laid down on his side beside his Bat in the crook of his bare body. Batman reached to the floor with a single hand for his fallen cape. Once his fingers caught hold of it, he dragged it up over them both to block out the coldness of the batcave. 

Gordon nuzzled Batman’s cowled neck, and Batman pressed a kiss into his forehead. 

“Next time, Jim...” He murmured, his voice low and husky, more so than usual. “I’m giving you access to half the cave’s toys.”


End file.
